Sinfully Sweet
by Akumanosaiainoko
Summary: After going through everything at such a young age it turns him bitter, depressed and is unable to clear his mind of the hell that surrounds him. However he soon finds out, what if someone was able to take all that away in the blink of an eye. But will Ciel risk his name, his business or even his life just to feel love? AloisXCiel Yaoi. Enjoy My darlings, I OWN NOTHING 3;
1. Vexed and Deluded

Ciel Phantomhive… Ciel Phantomhive… Ciel Phantomhive, again and again I signed letter after letter… after letter. I let out a deep sigh as I finished the thirteenth letter.  
"Sebastian is that the last one? This is starting to get very tedious"  
"Yes Bouchan you are quiet finished" My butler replied. I sighed with relief and stretched in my chair.  
"Sebastian prepare me my afternoon tea and also bring something sweet for me"  
"Yes, my lord" The butler bowed, and then walked at a quick but elegant pace out of the door, then shutting it behind him. I got up from behind my desk in the study and walked towards the window; I stood there with my hands clasped behind my back and stared out onto the landscape.  
Many things run through my mind, all day, and all night. I can't rid my mind of worries about things; the contract, keeping up my image, trying to stay sane, being faithful to her highness, the list is endless… I can't distract myself with anything, not the company of Elizabeth or even simply eating cake… nothing rids my mind of worries and problems that I have to solve.

"Bouchan…" I jumped suddenly at the sound of the deep voice. I must have started to daydream.  
"I didn't mean to startle you" his voice said smoothly and in a way, trying to reassure me. I turned around to see Sebastian looking at me with a silver tray balanced in his right hand.  
"No Sebastian I was just thinking to myself" He nodded and put the saucer and plate on the table in front of the sofa and but he kept the tray in his hand. I walked away from the window and sat on the embroiled sofa, picked up a cup and saucer and sipped at my tea quietly, it tasted different from usual… what am I saying, Sebastian always serves me different tea…  
"Earl grey Bouchan…" he said after I placed it back on the table.  
What… that's it? My usual early grey… I must be going mad, it's just normal tea…  
"Something on your mind Bouchan?" he asked curiously, obviously I had some sort of expressing on my face as I was complaining inside my head.  
"No I'm fine" I lied, I pushing my fork into the neatly sliced cake… covered neatly in fruit and cream. I placed a small piece into my mouth and savoured the flavour.  
"Charlotte cake" he said as I ate it, I nodded.  
I sighed, no… not even cake, the thing I most love to eat can't drive my thought away… not even for a few minutes. I finished my mouthful and mumbled  
"You may leave me now Sebastian."  
"Yes my lord, but before I leave your presence I have one thing to tell you." he said. I shot my eyes open wider, what is there something wrong today? Sebastian usually tells me news as he pours my tea or just as he walks through the door, not just when I tell him to go…  
"What is it?" I asked, trying not to let my tired and impatient tone get through… I failed.  
"We have guests this evening Bouchan" he said then smirked  
"Who Elizabeth…" I sighed "She'll want me to dance, I am not in a dancing mood today…"  
"No Bouchan, not Lady Elizabeth, but Earl Trancy. He and his butler will be staying for a few weeks-"  
I stopped him mid sentence and stood up in a rush and slammed my hands on the table.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Why? Let me guess, Alois is bored so he thought he'd invite himself round? How childish and irresponsible…" I was distresses enough; I didn't need a child like Trancy here.  
Sebastian placed one hand on my shoulder, then smiled his wicked smile  
"No Bouchan, you invited Earl Trancy, remember my lord…"  
Me invite Trancy…  
"When he was last at the estate you said he was able to come back and visit for the first few weeks of May"  
How utterly illiterate of me, of course I now remember… when he won the chess match at Christmas … and so we agreed my punishment for losing was him residing here at the Phantomhive estate for a few weeks… at the beginning of May. I thought he would have forgotten … but knowing Alois he isn't the sort to forget that sort of thing.  
"Sorry Sebastian, I am not hundred percent myself today…" Sebastian removed his hand  
"I sensed that, would you like me to cancel this evening's entertainment?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow when he said 'entertainment'. Sebastian wasn't that fond of Trancy… always making a mess and the thing that annoyed my butler the most: putting things behind schedule.  
"…No, let him stay, maybe he'll help me feel more like myself… I mean doing nothing all day is Trancy's speciality maybe he can help me stop worrying… no he'll just play his silly games and make fun of me… how is that a good thing… I guess it is form of distraction…" I stopped because I realised I was starting to mumble about unimportant things.  
Sebastian smirked then bowed.  
"Yes my lord"  
As Sebastian left I sighed again, I looked at my tea, took another sip and wondered. Now that I know what tea it is, only now do I recognise the taste… maybe I am doing too much work, I don't get enough sleep knower days… well I won't get any sleep now Trancy's is going to be sleeping on my estate. I shook my head and tried to flush out irritating thoughts, I finished off the rest of my cake and tea, before sitting down beside the window, away from the window enough so I could see out, but so no one could see me inside. It wasn't long before I ended up falling asleep as I tried to distract myself from the hell that I lived in… and all the hell soon to come.

***

I tried to fidget slightly in my chair as I felt my body complaining about being in one position too long, but I couldn't, I felt a heavy weight on top of my lap… a warm heavy weight. It was sitting right on my thighs; it wriggled into my thighs and I felt something crawl around my back as well.  
Perplexed, I opened my eyes… to sight which made me regret opening my eyes… Alois Trancy. He was happily straddling my lap and pushing his crotch towards mine. Dressed in his usual whorish attire: short shorts, knee highs, boots, shirt, waist coat and jacket.  
"Ciel! Your finally awake!" his eyes wide open with happiness and what also looked like pleasure… well this is Alois Trancy so I shouldn't be surprised that he is getting euphoric sitting on me like this… realising what kind of position we were in, I pushed him off. As he landed on the floor he was taken back for a while, obviously wasn't expecting that.  
"Owwww-wwa! That hurt Ciel!" he whined rubbing is rear.  
"Alois, how discourteous of you. To sit on someone as they sleep!" I moaned at him as I got up from my chair.  
"Oh come on Ciel, I know you enjoyed it, 'cause I did…" he winked at me from the floor. I was standing right in front of him as he sat on the floor. He looked forwards towards my crotch and started to laugh.  
"…why do you want me to do something for you Ciel? I won't bite… that hard…" I followed his eyes, and snorted in disgust.  
"How vile Trancy, get off the floor you're not a dog." I said adjusting were I was standing so he was no longer looking at my crotch. He looked up and smiled  
"No Ciel that's you, you're the dog and I'm the spider"  
"Just get up…" I sighed and put out a hand so I could help him up, the polite thing to do. He took it, but as he stood up, wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled into me,  
"I missed you Ciel, I haven't seen you in months or received a letter" he complained.  
He pushed me back so I was pushed up against my desk he, then pushed his knee between my thighs hitting a soft spot, it also felt oddly pleasurable but my eyes shot open with repulsion. I grabbed his knee pulling it away from me and pulled out of his grasp.  
"Don't be so perverse and immature"  
He laughed  
"Ciel's using big long words, But I thought you'd like it…" he said stressing certain words and then started moving his hand towards my legs, I slapped it away.  
"Learn some manners Trancy…"  
"Teach me then and I'll pay you with pleasure in return, I know you want me to"  
"Get Claude to do it" I spat  
"But he's not fun! I don't want Claude, I want you Ciel." I shook my head and walked away,  
"If you carry on with this behaviour I will send you home Alois"  
"Okay okay, I'll be good" I knew he was lying… this situation is so… Alois. I walked towards the door I knew Alois was following I could hear the footsteps his shoes made.  
I lead him toward the library, where I usually entertain guests… like Alois. I walked inside finding Sebastian was setting up tea. I walked over toward Sebastian and whispered viciously in his ear  
"Sebastian why did you not wake me up when Trancy arrived!" he smiled wickedly  
"I am sorry Bouchan, you seemed tired and it is better for your health if you sleep"  
"Don't lie to me, Trancy told you not to wake me didn't he!" Sebastian bowed  
"Yes Bouchan, please excuse my behaviour" I wanted to slap his smirking face, but Trancy would only notice, I looked over at him; he was peering cautiously into the 'law' section on one of the many book shelves. Why law?  
"Just make sure it doesn't happen again"  
"Yes my lord"  
Sebastian finished what he was doing and was just about to leave  
"Oh Sebastian, where is Claude?" I asked quietly noticing that he wasn't near Alois.  
"Bouchan, Claude is preparing Earl Trancy's room"  
I just nodded at the answer and sat in the arm chair, crossing my legs and resting my cheek on my fist which was propped up by my elbow. Alois noticed I had seated so he did the same on the sofa next to me, but sat cross legged on the sofa… just like a child.  
"You may leave us now Sebastian"  
"Yes my lord" Sebastian bowed and left the room quickly and quietly. As soon as he left I interrogated Alois.  
"Trancy why did you not only arrive early to my estate but then decide it was a good idea to sit on my lap in a most distorted manor?" Alois leant on both of his elbows on the armrest and then put his cheek in his hands, so his head was at a tilt. He also had his eyes closed ever so slightly, obviously trying to look sexy and attractive.  
"Well I was anxious to see you, so we came a little bit earlier." he spoke in an innocent voice, adding to the image he was trying to produce.  
"Okay I guess I understand that, but why sit on me like that?" I raised an eyebrow and gestured my head forward slightly so he would speak.  
"What you didn't enjoy it?" he asked seductively biting his lip  
"Th-that wasn't my question Trancy"  
Such a perverted person.  
"Hmm let's see, well I saw you sleeping and you looked so adorable and sexy if I must say, but all on your own. So I decided I would look after you and keep you company. So I straddled you, you seemed to enjoy it… until you woke up."  
I lowered my eyebrows into a frown.  
"When I first got on you and wrapped my legs around your body; you started to wriggle towards me and you even groaned Ciel…" he winked at me and licked his lips  
"I don't think so Trancy," I picked up my saucer and sipped quietly at the tea. Chamomile tea… hmm I guess I did just need a small sleep to get back to normal.  
"Oh I do, hey we can do again Ciel…" He picked a small cake up and pushed into his mouth, very slowly. Licking and sucked the icing off of his fingers, he even carried on after all the icing had been eaten. I looked away as quick as I could, but I could still see him doing it out of the corner of my eye.  
"Alois stop it," I commanded, he stopped and pulled his finger out of his mouth.  
"Why can't you handle a bit of teasing Ciel?"  
"Just stop it Alois, you've been acting ill-mannered ever since you got here-"  
Alois quickly scrambled over to me and straddled me for the second time today.  
"Uh Ciel I know you like it, anyway it's just the way I am, so stop complaining!" Before I could push him off he grabbed my wrists and pushed them to the side and then pushed my legs together with his legs, so I couldn't move anything but my head. He leant forward and put his mouth by my ear, I froze as I felt his breath on my earlobe. He licked my ear once, and then twice, then just carries on sucking and pulling on it. I couldn't move he was too heavy.  
"Sebas-" He covered my mouth  
"That's not the name you should be screaming Ciel…" he injected his tongue into my ear, pushing it in and out, in and out. I felt a shiver of complete pleasure but also utter disgust.  
"A-Alois…"  
"That's better…" he dug it in deeper and moved even closer.  
"G-get, of me!" I shoved at him throwing him onto the floor again. I stood up and wiped off the saliva with a napkin.  
"Do you have any idea how vile that is? Sticking your tongue into people's ears isn't funny, its dirty" Alois pouted,  
"But I thought you'd like it Ciel" he mumbled from the floor.  
"Who in their right mind would like that?!" I was starting to lose my patients with him and his 'humour'.  
You did Ciel, you did. A voice whispered.  
I shook my head.  
No I didn't… well… NO I DIDN'T!  
"I think you did Ciel, I felt you shiver under my body" He stood up and looked down on me; I hate the fact he's taller than me.  
"I want you"  
"T-to do what?"  
"No slut, I want you"  
He grabbed my face and went to push his lips against mine, but I moved in time to get out of his grasp.  
"What is wrong with you Alois? If anyone's a slut it's you! Don't you know that what you're doing is against the law!"  
"I don't care, I want you Ciel. I want you so bad" he giggled childishly… was this just a game?  
"Get away from me Alois" I walked quickly towards the door, but before I had a chance to leave Alois ran in front of it and slammed his back to it so I was trapped inside my own library.  
"You're not being fair Ciel, I always get what I want and I want you." he laughed then resumed his tarty speech.  
"I want you now; on the floor, in the bathroom, on the table. I want to be able to feel you, touch you, and taste you everywhere. I want to explore every inch of your body not just with my hands, but also my mouth, make you moan, make you scream out my name, hit your special spot… fucking hard, suck on my d-" I covered his mouth before I heard another sickening word.  
"No Alois! This joke isn't funny anymore"  
"But I'm not joking Ciel…" He was being serious but also was acting like a whore at the same time.  
"Fuck…"  
"Me... Okay then!"  
… So much for being serious  
"N-no Alois I-"  
I blushed bright red with shock.  
"Aww Ciel, your blushing" he started to caress my face and pushed himself up against the door with my body sandwiched between.  
"Alois stop it, get off of me!" I tried to pull away from him, but he had me cornered.  
"Stop complaining"  
"You're such a fucking whore"  
"Oh why thank you, I know I am"  
What?! He's proud of it?!  
"Let's play a game Ciel, please play with me."  
Before I could say anything, he pushed three fingers against my lips,  
"Suck my fingers" I firmly tightened my lips.  
"Suck" he said as he tried to push them through my shut lips.  
I knew exactly why he wanted me to make his fingers wet, it made me feel sick, but at the same time, deep down, I wanted to suck on them…  
"NO!" I slapped his face, hard.  
"I said no and I will always say no Alois" I screamed at him  
He let go of me and pulled his body away from mine  
"You may say that now, but I'll soon change your mind… I'll make sure of it" he said deviously  
He walked towards the table and sat down to the sweets and tea.  
"Chess?" he asked like nothing had just happened  
"I-I need the bathroom" I said bluntly  
I walked out the door and shut it behind me… what was I to do now? I basically had a rapist in my house, no he's more of psychopathic whore, who w-…  
I couldn't bring myself to say it,  
"Who wanted me" I mumbled inaudibly  
Why, why? WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?! I walked quickly towards the bathroom and locked myself inside; I put my hands on the sink and dropped my head so I was staring down the plug hole.  
I am Ciel Phantomhive, I have a fucking demon for a butler, I traded my soul for revenge and yet I'm worried about some childish lunatic… I wish I hadn't woken up this morning… not once did I stop worryi-… wait. Wait. When Alois was being a dick driven lunatic, I didn't once worry about anything, my mind cleared for the first time in months… actually whenever I'm with Alois I stop worrying about things. Oh what, great so my ticket to stop worrying about things is to me fucked up the arse by Trancy?! That's disgusting.  
I looked at the mirror and stared at my reflection. All I see is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive… because that's who I am, nothing else. I pulled off my eye patch. Now I am Ciel Phantomhive… with a soul condemned to be devoured by the bodily form of hell itself: a demon, when the contact expires.  
I smirked and remember the day when we made the contract, I then washed my face… and ears. I sighed deeply with some kind of relief and rubbed my face with a towel.  
I put my eye patch back on covering up the contract and walked towards the door, as soon as I open it I saw Alois.  
"I thought you said you were going to the bathroom… it didn't sound like it" he asked innocently but suspiciously  
"Alois I said I was going to the bathroom not the toilet. Anyway I thought you were setting up the chess game" I said calmly  
Alois was didn't seem bothered I was acting normal again… or was he bluffing?  
"Duh Ciel! I already did it, come on" he gave me a huge smile  
"Sure… come on then" as we walked back toward the library I felt ill again, I felt like I was being pulled into the spider web. We walked back in, the room was still a room, and it still smelt the same as it usually does: good.  
"I call white!" he sang as we sat down  
"Good because I'm black anyway" it matches my heart…  
I studied the board.  
Chess: a battle between black and white…  
"White moves first" I stated. I guess playing chess will make me stop think about what Trancy just did…  
"Yes… yes they do" he said, I knew there was a hidden message due to his odd smile  
…but in the end evil always succeeds in the end…

"Checkmate" I said  
"What?! Ah damn it, I didn't see that" Alois whined  
Alois was sulking as I summoned my butler. Sebastian walked in followed by Claude, they both bowed to their masters. Claude walked over to Alois and Alois started moaning to him about how he lost.  
"Yes my lord" Sebastian asked when he had approached me  
"I am starting to get very hungry when will dinner be ready?" I rubbed my forehead with my fingers  
"I will have dinner ready in ten minutes Bouchan"  
"Very well, thank you Sebastian" he nodded then bowed, we both then noticed Alois whispering to Claude.  
Whispering is very rude in front of people, but you can't tell off a house guest, although this is just Alois… but his butler was here so I am unable to tell him off, damn.  
"Dinner will be ready soon, so we shall be moving to the dining room" Sebastian announced, Claude looked up at Sebastian; Claude stopped talking to Alois and gestured for him to get up and follow Sebastian. I got up myself and walked behind Alois… just for safe keeping.  
We were already seated as Sebastian and Claude placed the food in front of us  
"Fresh water lobster soufflé and roast pigeon, arranged a la Pyrenean and then Lemon Meringue pie for dessert" Sebastian announced.  
Alois look at the food, tuned his head slightly to examine it  
"Hmm don't think I've ever tasted this before" Alois said curiously  
"It is French food Alois" I said as I placed a mouthful into my mouth. Delicious as always… but I'm much looking forward to dessert as usual… at least my pallet hasn't been affected with the bewilderment.  
"Thank you Sebastian" he bowed  
"Thank you Sebastian" Alois said innocently.  
The butlers left us to our food. I wanted to eat in silence, but Alois was unlikely to let me.  
"So how are you feeling Ciel?" his voice was more relaxed than usual  
"I am just fine thank you"  
"Just fine Ciel? Not anything else… no deep pleasurable sensation within you?"  
What was he insinuating at now?  
"Yes I'm just fine Alois"  
"Oh I see…" he smirked, I didn't understand, was he referring to what happened in the library?  
He didn't say anything else afterwards; he just left it at that. Thank goodness. We carried on eating in a blissful silence. After we finished the main, Sebastian came in and told us dessert was to be held in the drawing room. I wanted to take my dessert to my bedroom and eat it in the dark… I should really get out of the habit of doing that, but I had guests. So we ate in the drawing room, and relaxed for the evening in there.  
Some how Alois managed to keep himself entertained for a couple of hours, which was wonderful for me. I simply ate dessert and read, well tried to read.  
"Oh Ciel?" Alois suddenly called. I looked up from my book and look at him laying on the floor on his back staring up at me.  
"Yes Alois"  
"Is there something wrong?" I think for the first time in his life he was being serious… although how he was sitting didn't help.  
"No I'm fine" I lied. The thing was I was worrying about things behind my book, and one of the topics was Alois.  
"Oh because you've been staring at the same page of that book for about ten minutes…" he pointed out. I looked at the page… he was right, I had.  
"You have something on your mind don't you Ciel?"  
I didn't reply  
"Is the queen making your life hard? Is she asking too much" Is this really Alois? The real Alois Trancy, he isn't playing games, being sick minded or messing around.  
"No Alois, I am fine" I finally lied. He sighed then started to laugh insanely… yes this is definitely Alois…  
"I-Isn't it funny, NO, isn't it hilarious when someone is in denial and lies to your face" he giggled, got up and walked over to me, then sat on the armrest.  
"You can tell me things you know Ciel… anything" he was putting on a whorish attitude again… great.  
"Alois what do you want from me?"  
"You know what I want Ciel, and I will make you give it to me" he started to stroke my face again.  
"Alois I'm not in the mood for your games, I'm tired"  
"Then come to bed..."  
"Alois, its 'go to bed', not 'come to bed', you should learn your grammar correctly… no, that wasn't even incorrect grammar… just learn English properly"  
"No silly, I meant come to bed, with me. I'll keep your distracted… doing all sorts of breathtaking things" he moved closer. I pulled out of his grasp and I got up.  
"I-I'm going to bed… alone" Alois pouted as I placed the book on the table  
"But-"  
"Alone" I started to walk towards the door  
"We'll see about that"  
I shut the door behind me and made my way towards my room. Why, why now. I rubbed my forehead, and then dug my fingernails in slightly. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this, why did someone… something like Alois make me feel more relaxed and was able to distract me from my worries… while he was acting like a whore. I felt repulsed by what he did… but deep down I think I enjoyed it because I felt a small amount of satisfaction inside me.  
I wanted to be sick, stick my fingers down my throat and throw up everything and hope that somehow his touch left my body too…  
"Let's play a game Ciel, please play with me. Suck my fingers"  
It rang in my head like church bells, that's vulgar, who could get pleasure out of something like that… I have a fiancée…  
but think about it Ciel, are you attracted to her? The voice asked me  
N-no  
But you are to Trancy, you I know he does things that you're not used, to but you get pleasure from. I felt you shiver… you like his touch, makes you feel good doesn't it?  
Shut up,  
You can't hide from it Ciel, just wait, you'll be literally begging for it and he'll give it to you, and you'll be in ecstasy and want it more than air that you breath…  
The voice finally drowned off as I walked into my room to find Sebastian preparing my bed. I sat on a chair nearby as I was starting to feel dizzy.  
"Has earl Trancy worn you out Bouchan?" Sebastian asked as he started to take off my shoes  
"You could say that" Sebastian smirked as he unbuttoned my jacket and gestured for me to get up so he was able to get a better reach…  
Why is it that everything I think is twisted in such a way so that it sounds erroneous and links itself to Trancy? For example 'for him to get a better reach'… a revolting thought.  
I got up and Sebastian undressed the rest of me, and then quickly pulled on my nightgown. I untied the eye patch myself and placed on the cabinet beside my bed. I climbed into bed, and adjusted myself so I was comfortable.  
"Good night Bouchan" Sebastian said bowing; I closed my eyes and simply moaned with tiredness at him. He left in silence; with no queries or apprehensions.  
I wanted to forget today but I wasn't going to anytime soon, but still maybe I'll get some proper sleep tonight.  
Somehow I managed to fall into a deep enough sleep, even though I was worried I was going to get an unexpected visitor in the night…  
I was wrong about getting a good sleep… I woke up nearly every hour and then it took me about ten minutes to fall back to sleep after each time I awoke.


	2. A law breaking satisfaction

I woke to the sound of a tray being placed on the table in my room. I felt sticky; my body was clammy because of the sweating during the night. When I opened my eyes reluctantly and squinted in the light. My eyes quickly adjusted to the light being let in by the open curtains, I could see my surroundings. Sebastian was setting up morning tea for me, without turning around he said  
"Good morning Bouchan" I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed, I fidgeted slightly trying to get comfortable; I hate these sheets.  
"Sebastian what time is it?" I asked  
"Almost one o'clock Bouchan, I would have woken you earlier, but you said not to wake you if you where in a deep sleep after not sleeping well, so I am simply following orders" He was protecting himself before I had a chance to scold him. I had ordered him to do that last year October… damn demon…  
"Oh yes I remember now, but seriously Sebastian one o'clock! How loutish" I pulled off the sheets and walked over to the table, my throat was dry and I needed food; my stomach ached. I sat down and sipped at the tea, I felt the hot liquid wash down my throat soothing the aridity, and it then reached my stomach. I blinked a few times and inhaled deeply. I also noticed my breakfast was on the table too.  
"Has Trancy caused any distributions this morning… today?" I asked, and to be honest not wanting to know the answer  
"No Bouchan, he hasn't…" his tone sounded surprised… well anyone would be at the fact Alois hadn't tried to obliterate anything.  
"Thank goodness, I hate waking up to bad news" I tore off and then pushed a piece of scone into my mouth. As I ate, Sebastian sorted my clothes out for the day. My straightforward apparel; dark green shorts and jacket, with a plain shirt, the blue ribbon around my neck, black knee highs and shoes. I walked into the bathroom chewing on the last mouthful. I pulled off my nightgown and quickly ran a damp cloth over my body.  
"I want you now; on the floor, in the bathroom, on the table."  
I tried to ignore it  
"I want to explore every inch of your body not just with my hands, but also my mouth"  
I swallowed my mouthful and felt lightheaded. I splashed some water over my face and dried it, but I left the towel over my face. I heard footsteps, running footsteps getting closer and closer. Shit, what do I do?  
I heard a knock at my room's door and pulled the towel off my face.  
"Yes" Sebastian answered  
"Is Ciel still not ready Sebastian? Make him hurry up!" Alois complained  
"He will be out momentarily Earl Trancy"  
"Okay fine… I'll be waiting for him in the study" I rolled my eyes  
Damn Trancy…  
"Bouchan would you like me to come in?"  
"No its okay, I'm just coming out" I walked outside, Sebastian obliviously not in the slightest bit bothered I had nothing covering myself, he started to dress me.  
"My nightgowns in the bathroom" I mumbled. Sebastian just nodded as he tied my shoes.  
I stood up when he was finished and walked towards the bed side cabinet; Sebastian brushed through my hair quickly then went into the bathroom to tidy my mess. I tied my eye patch to my head and sighed at the reflection in the full length mirror.  
"Earl Trancy is waiting for you in the study" Sebastian called from the bathroom in case I hadn't heard, I grimaced.  
"Okay… oh and Sebastian could you change my bed for me, I'm getting fed up of those vile sheets."  
"Yes my lord"  
I walked out the door and then down the stairs, I saw Finny running across the hall, I blinked to see if I was seeing things, he suddenly stopped saw me and the bowed unnecessarily low  
"G-good morning master" I nodded and acknowledged his greeting,  
"I'm sorry, I'm must leave" he said then started to run towards the kitchen. I shook my head and smiled slightly… but my smiled disappeared when I heard a large crash and Maylene scream. I sighed and carried on walking towards the study.  
I went to open the door, but I couldn't turn the doorknob.  
Anxious maybe?  
Or maybe just savouring the quietness…  
I opened the door and saw Alois sitting on my desk, with his legs dangling off of the edge.  
"CIEL!" He jumped off and ran towards me; I braced myself for the impact.  
"I missed you so much!" he yelled as he jumped onto me, which pulled us both to the ground.  
"Y-you only saw me yesterday" Alois had landed on me, crushing my ribs, so it was hard to speak  
"So! I missed you when I was in bed, alone… IN THE DARK!" He clung to me on the floor  
"Uh Alois, it's just the dark, it can't hurt you-"  
"Don't say that, of course it can!"  
"Um okay, whatever you say, but-" he interrupted me again  
"There's no buts', I hate the dark" Was he on the brink of tears?  
He looked so scared, usually I wouldn't care, but for some reason, deep down, I did today.  
…maybe someone altered my scones…  
I brushed off the thought of someone tampering with my pastries quickly.  
"Then keep the lights on, but first can you get off me, you're crushing me…"  
"Oh right" he giggled then, sat up and got off, but stayed on the floor. I coughed and tried to resume breathing.  
"Thank you Alois" I sighed and got up and walked towards my desk and sat in my chair. Alois followed but sat on the desk in a sluty position.  
"So what do you plan on torturing me to do today Alois?" I joked; I might as well try and sooth the awkward situation.  
"Hey I'm not gonna torture you… just yet…" he giggled again  
"Well I have some work to get done, so please don't torture me when I'm doing that"  
"Oww-wa! That's boring Ciel, play with me instead!"  
"I can't, I have things to do" Alois pouted.  
"How long will it take!" he moaned like a child.  
"I don't know a few hours" I lied, it would only take me about one half, I put off doing some tedious tasks yesterday.  
"WHAT?! But I'm the guest and you should entertain me!"  
"Alois I will entertain you later, how about you go out for a while, and then when you come back I will amuse you…"  
"Is that a promise?" he asked  
"Yes I promise…"  
"…to do whatever I want?"  
"Yes whatever…" I wasn't really paying attention; I just wanted him to leave  
"Okay then! CLAUDE, WE'RE GOING OUT!" he sung  
Thank god  
"Your highness" Claude said as he entered the room, he stopped bowed then dressed Alois with his coat.  
"Don't miss me too much whilst I'm gone" Alois whispered in my ear, he then kissed my cheek at an angle that Claude couldn't see. I blushed red and hid behind some random papers.  
"Shut up and fuck off" I hissed,  
"Oh Ciel, I will fuck off now, but I'll be fucking you later…"  
Alois laughed then jumped off the table, as I tried to ignore his comment.  
"Bye bye Ciel!" I said seductively as he danced out the door.  
"Yes… goodbye Alois" he said clearing my throat  
Thank god he's gone…  
It took me a while to process what I had just done, then I suddenly realised. I stood up with shock  
"I-I just agreed to entertain Alois… and do whatever he wants…" I put my hands over my head  
"OH FU-"  
"Bouchan?" I stopped as Sebastian came through the door  
"You should really get out of the habit of saying such vulgar words" he smirked  
"Shut up I'm not in the mood!" I snapped at him.  
Demons…  
"Yes my lord" he said placing a pile of papers on my desk  
"I didn't think it was this much…"  
"You kept putting it off Bouchan"  
Sebastian seemed pleased with himself for some reason.  
"Right…"  
I just tried to get back to work and hope that Alois would get stuck somewhere away from me… far away from me.

***

I sipped at my tea on the sofa in the study as I heard a horse and carriage pull up outside… great Alois was back. It was nearly quarter to eight; at least Alois had been gone for a good seven hours, leaving me to do my work but also some time to myself which I don't seem to get knower days.  
I sighed and prepared myself for what was to come this evening, I considered hiding, but Alois would only see that as a victory and some sort of game. No I had to face Alois, and somehow stop him from doing anything… against the law. Should I get Sebastian to tell Alois I am ill… or I wasn't even at the manor because the queen wanted to see me? No I couldn't do that either; Alois would see right through them both.  
"Oh Ciel!" A voice sung. Well there's no point in hiding now he's back. He burst through the door and ran towards me. I put down the tea cup and saucer before he broke anything. Just as I suspected he jumped onto my lap and clung to me.  
"Why do you insist on greeting me this way every time I see you Alois?" I would end up bruised if he kept landing on me with all his body weight.  
"But this way I can get a proper contact without you running away" he smiled endearingly  
"Alois it hurts me" He glance at me and sighed,  
"You're no fun at all sometimes Ciel!" He protested  
"Well excuse me for being in pain" Alois looked deeply into my eyes, then repositioned himself so he was no longer hurting me, but still on top of me.  
"Can I ask you a question Ciel?"  
"Um, okay…"  
"You haven't kissed Lizzy have you?" he had no dirty look on his face; he was just being polite… in his own way of course.  
"That is none of your business Alois"  
"I'll take that as a no"  
"I didn't say that!"  
"I'm also guessing that you've never been kissed before either… what a shame to waste those lips" he said, and then pushed his lips onto mine. I froze with the sudden intimate touch. He crawled forward to get a better angle but still not putting all his weight onto me, and then repositioned his mouth. I only just managed to pull away, but was unable to say anything.  
"You have now" he said simply.  
What the hell is wrong with him?!  
"From your reaction I'll take that as that was your first one" he smiled at my shocked face  
"A-Alois…" I couldn't shove him off, I couldn't move. My mouth was slightly open when he took that advantage and kissed me again, but this time he pushed his tongue into my mouth and started feeling around everywhere. I felt like I was doing something wrong but the feeling contradicted itself, it also felt immensely fulfilling.  
It… it feels nice doesn't it Ciel? It asked me.  
Before I could do anything I found my tongue trying to respond, I gave up and kissed him back. I felt Alois smile as we kissed at my response. He stopped temporally which I wasn't excepting.  
"This is how I want you to entertain me Ciel and you promised me you would" he gazed into my eyes and then carried on exploring my mouth. I had never done this before so I was just relying on instinct, but I got the hang of it quickly. I found an opening into Alois' mouth and pushed my tongue inside tasting everywhere, it tasted good: treacly and sexually alluring.  
…Did I really just put that in a sentence?  
I couldn't believe what I was doing but at the same time I felt like this was the right thing to do. Alois moved forward and put his hands on my hips, and then I felt him untucking my shirt from my shorts and then pushing his hands up my back, which tickled quiet a lot. Every time he touched me it sent an electric shock up my body. I pushed my tongue harder into his mouth to fight back making any kind of noise and then grabbing his hair with my hands. He pulled his hands out of my shirt and then moved them to the front and started unbuttoning my jacket. As he pulled it off he broke off the kiss and I saw the thirst in his eyes, I felt like I was plummeting deep into lusty pool inside them.  
I felt something deep and satisfying inside; it wasn't anything I had experienced before.  
He moved his hands to my hips again, but kept them there and started pulling at the ribbon around my neck with his teeth, untying the bow then pulling at the knot afterwards. He spat it out the side of the sofa, and then quickly moving his mouth back to my neck and started undoing the top few buttons on my shirt with his mouth... somehow, he must have had the practice. I through my head back with ecstasy as I felt his breath move down my neck and then down to my chest. He stopped about half way and moved his mouth up to my neck and began sucking and licking. I didn't know what to do, but my body did; I moved towards him and lowered my hands and untied the bow on the front, then I started to pull off his coat.  
"You're pretty good for a first timer Ciel. You're a quick learner" He mumbled from my throat. I didn't respond as I didn't want to be enjoying this, I was breaking so many rules and I felt deeply sick and disgusted, but I was enjoying myself and I so felt unable to stop Alois or myself from doing this. I carried on undressing him until I stopped when I suddenly let out a groan of pleasure and felt an odd sensation in my below area. I knew what was happening, and I didn't want it to be happening. Part of me started to panic because I didn't want Alois to notice.  
Too late, he pulled away and looked down.  
"Told you, you would enjoy this" he giggled then bit into my neck making me gasp.  
"S-Shut up" I managed to say. He then lowered his hands to the bottom of the shirt and instead of unbuttoning them; he just ripped at the fabric which caused the buttons to burst off of the shirt. I pushed the shoes off of my feet and pulled off my knee highs and felt the cool air on my toes. I went to do the same for Alois, but he already had bare feet… when had he done that?  
I suddenly decided I didn't care as Alois moved his hands down into my shorts, and began fondling and caressing my hardening member making my underwear wetter and wetter. I squeezed my eyes shut and I could no longer control my breathing. He ran his finger up and down the underneath of my member, and touching my perineum sporadically. He ran his finger over the head a few time; encoring my release. I held it in as much as I could, I've never climaxed before… not that I'd known of at least. I'd woken up… about three times with wet bed sheets, and I'd never… touched myself… or had been touched, so it was a new and hard sensation to control. He ran his fingers back down again and began massaging my scrotum.  
"A-Alois" I moaned.  
Alois chuckled as he used his other hand to remove my shirt completely. He also somehow managed to pull off his shirt as well, leaving the both of us only in shorts and underwear.  
Alois started to undo my shorts and pulled my member out of my shorts. My eyes shot open as he then moved off my body and knelt on the floor with his head by my crotch. I couldn't look him in the eye so I just looked up at the ceiling instead.  
Alois ran his finger over the precum seeping out of the head and licked it off. He let out a large pleasurable groan, put one of his hands on my hips and began to lick the tip of my member; he then slowly added more and more mouth around it. I felt his tongue move around my member and he finally pushed my member into his mouth, so he was deep throating me. He still continued to massage me, adding to the pleasure. I gasped loudly as I felt a surge of uncontrollable desire inside me. The sudden warmth surrounding my member felt euphoric and I felt myself hardening quicker than before and which seemed to fuel the lustful feeling deep beyond my pelvis.  
I tried to refrain from moaning, but I couldn't, I just ended up moaning Alois' name. The more I moaned the harder he sucked, the harder he sucked the more I moaned. My head was spinning violently but it made me feel ecstatic. A reflect actions made me grab his head and push my hips towards his mouth, he groaned from between my legs and slightly readjusted himself, which I presumed meant he was trying not to gag while he had his mouthful.  
I stopped saying his name when Alois pushed me onto my side, he followed my body and repositioned us; so I was on my back and his mouth was still sucking my member hard. He then put three fingers on his right hand onto my lips and but didn't push them into my mouth to my surprise like he did before, test me? I began to suck on his fingers and lick them before I could plan what to do next. I was doing this for quite some time; so they where wet and lubricated. I felt him giggle whilst he was still sucking, which felt really weird but tickled my whole member, I wanted to make him giggle again, so he could do it again.  
He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and carefully moved them inside my shorts and to my rear. I felt my stomach churn slightly. With his left hand he continued to stroke my scrotum and with the other hand he circled my entrance, I grabbed the sofa's fabric. He pushed one finger inside which made me tensed up, it felt uncomfortable but not painful, and then he bent his finger which made me scream with the pain. I wanted to hit him, but it wasn't his fault I was so tight.  
I can't believe I just said that.  
Before I could do anything he pushed another inside and began scissoring. I grabbed his hair tightly again and crushed my eyes together, it hurt horrifically but I felt tolerable because Alois was still sucking and stroking me, so it was covering up the pain slightly. He suddenly stopped sucking and then shoved his third finger inside, I screamed loudly but Alois stopped massaging and covered my mouth.  
"Try and keep quiet, if they hear it's all over and then I'll have to start all over again!"  
"Shut up that hurt bitch!"  
"Ah call me a bitch again Ciel!" he moaned as he climbed over the top of me and started pulling off my shorts and underwear completely, he did the same for himself as well.  
I saw his dribbling member, I felt embarrassed to look at it. He wasn't fully erect, but gave the sort of look that meant that he would be soon. I suddenly found it harder to breath, so I ended up gulping in air. He then pushed a final fourth finger inside making me bite down on my lip almost causing it to bleed. He twisted them around slightly, and brushed past something that made me groan.  
W-what was that… was that my…  
He suddenly felt around harder to feel if I was big enough for his liking, satisfied he pulled out his fingers.  
He then moved his left hand beside my head; so he was propped up, and then placed his right hand over his member, previously inside of me. Alois began to start to tease his own member with his fingers skilfully. Tickling, stroking, pulling and pushing himself, not just his member but also his perineum and scrotum. He began pumped himself he went from dribbling to leaking vigorously. He shut his eyes impulsively and started moaning my name.  
"C-Ciel…" over and over he called for me.  
I couldn't respond, I was petrified at what he was going to do to me. I never imagined my first time to be anything like this. I then began to get paranoid over the fact he would ask me to take control, which was something I really didn't want to do. I ended up covering my face with my hands with embarrassment as Alois was making my stomach wet; I felt it run down my stomach, then down between my legs, it felt warm and tingly as it dribbled down me.  
Alois opened his eyes to see me trying to hide,  
"H-hey don't… hide… you're missing out… on all the fun…" he gasped as he grabbed my hands and placed them around his oozing member and began to pump again; but I was touching him and he was doing the work… obviously because I wouldn't know what to do.  
He started screaming my name again, but this time louder than before. He even began to inhale like crazy. It wasn't long before I couldn't take anymore and I had to stop, but he had trapped my hands. So I pushed my knee into his rear making him cry out pleasurably, which made him loosen his grip and gave me a chance to pull my hands away. My hands were covered in cum, Alois smirked at me.  
"Lick it" I was speechless, I didn't want to, but I also did…  
"U-uh" I started, but before I could say anything, Alois used the fact my mouth was open from trying to speak as an advantage. He unexpectedly pushed his own fingers into my mouth, also coated in cum.  
"Taste it" I gestured me to lick with his own tongue. I couldn't not lick; it was already inside of my mouth. I licked it once at first, but as I tasted it I want to lick more. My brain screamed at me: 'stop sucking cum off of his hand, you idiot, that's disgusting!', but my body screamed: 'lick it, lick it Ciel. Lick it all up, till there's none left!'  
He screamed again, was the pleasure too much for Alois… I guess even someone like him has his limits.  
I was wrong he wasn't at his limit…  
He positioned himself on top of me and pushed his member to the outside of my entrance,  
…I know him better… a limitless molesting…  
my thought broke off as he kept teasing me by pressing his member against me then pulling away making me more and more lubricated with liquids. I felt a sudden rush, a rush of sexual tension; I suddenly wanted Alois more than anything else in the world. I felt myself getting fractious and impatient, it was beginning to show on my face as I bit hard on my lip. He noticed the look on my face and began to giggle.  
"A-Alois, for fuck sake. Come on!"  
"What's wrong Ciel?" he teased and licked my lips  
"Just do it!" I grabbed his shoulders and dug my nails in.  
"Do what Ciel?"  
"IT!" I protested  
"What? I'm not doing anything" he taunted  
"S-stop tormenting me Alois" he pretended to gasp.  
"I'm not doing anything of the sort"  
I lost all patients with him  
"FUCK ME ALOIS!" I screamed. Alois grinned  
"THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR! I told you, you'd end up begging me for it"  
Damn he just wanted me to beg him for it… horny bastard.  
He then pushed himself inside me hard. My eyes opened up widely and I saw his face, I noticed how beautiful his eyes where, that light turquoise-blue colour He began thrusting himself into me; I couldn't help but grab his hips and try to thrust back in a rhythm. After about the fifth thrust, he hit something inside me, I screamed Alois' name loudly.  
"Fuck yes! Ciel did I hit it?" he breathed deeply and began to suck and bit on my neck again.  
Is that what he meant by hitting my special spot hard? Did he mean my prostate?  
"I-I think so" I gasped.  
So that's what he caught when he was 'stretching me out'.  
He started laughing with delight and began thrusting harder; I think he was trying to hit it again… and he succeeded. I felt the huge rush of pleasure swirl around my body; I clung to Alois for grip.  
"H-Harder Alois harder" I managed to choke out  
He looked at me and let out a huge laugh  
"W-With pleasure!"he yelled as he shoved hard inside, hitting that spot again and again. He managed to hit it every time somehow; he obviously knew he was hitting my prostate from the noises coming out of my mouth. I could feel myself reaching my climax.  
"C-Ciel… I'm… I'm… gonna…" Alois stuttered  
I grabbed his head and began kissing him roughly; I transferred my tongue into his mouth, he tasted slightly different, it must be my discharge. I tried not to think about it and carried on, the taste soon disappeared. He retaliated.  
I felt horrific tenseness in my member, I needed to release… but what did I do. I crushed my eyes with the pain. Alois noticed something was wrong, being the slut he is, he knew what it was straight away and began to release the pain as he fumbled around for my hard member and then finally grabbed me, making me start to cum over his hand. I called Alois' name again from his mouth. He slurred something dirty from his mouth as a response, as he began be pump my member rhythmically with the thrusting. We thrusted the final thrust as we both felt me climax and I released all over Alois' stomach and his hands.  
Alois followed as he climaxed and seeded inside of me. He had positioned himself so that he had ejaculated directly onto my prostate, which made me moan deeply, much to Alois' delight. Alois collapsed onto my body and slid gently out of me, I felt his juices seep out of me slowly, I groaned quietly as I first felt it, it felt delightful as I got used to it. He hugged my body and snuggled into my chest. We we're both sticky and sweaty and breathing heavily.  
"I love you my uke" Alois gasped  
"Uke?" I managed to mumble  
"Yes, uke. As in the receiver" I laughed… well as much as I could with so little breath in my lungs.  
"Making you the seme right?"  
"No, making me your seme"  
"Right…"  
We both left it at that because we both were exhausted and fell into a deep asleep in each other's arms.

***

I haven't slept like that in months, did I really have to lose my virginity to be able to fall asleep again like a normal person… no I can't use that as an excuse, the reason I slept so well was because of Alois… my Alois.  
My backside ached and twinged slightly. I opened my eyes, to find the room in the same state when had left it in, clothes on the floor, discharge mostly on us and a little bit on the sofa… divine. Alois was sleeping quietly on top of me, I shook him gently. We had to get into another, more concealed room… quickly.  
"Alois, Alois wake up" he moved closer towards me and moaned.  
Just what I need, a sleeping slut sprawled over my naked body.  
"Alois get the fuck up" I hissed quietly… what was the point in whispering… Sebastian and Claude probably heard it anyway… shit.  
He opened his eyes slowly as I poked him in the ribs; he smiled at me  
"Best way to wake up, don't you think?" he yawned a sat up on top of me, he then took into fact that we we're both naked and he was straddling me; he giggled and rubbed himself against me slightly. I sat up under him.  
"Alois we need to get somewhere more private… what's the time?" Alois giggled  
"Well…" Alois looked at the clock  
"…It's nine-ish. We we're going for some time Ciel, I'm surprised you lasted so long... especially for your first time"  
"Thanks" I rolled my eyes  
"Come on get up and pull something on, then we can go and get freshened up, I'm really tired"  
"What so after all that, you just want to wash and go to bed on your own!" he pouted  
"No you idiot, we're both covered in sweat and discharge. Plus you're not tired after dong all that?"  
"Yeah but still Ciel, don't leave me after what we're just done!" he whined  
"Fine you can come and have wash with me then sleep in my bed. Happy?" Alois' eyes lit up with delight.  
"Thank you Ciel" he kissed my head and got off me. It hurt as I got up, Alois really fucked me hard. We grabbed our clothes and pulled everything on, it felt disgusting but we had to, my room was upstairs and we had to go through the main hall to get there, I wasn't walking outside naked!  
"Come on" I said as Alois tied up his last boot, he giggled.  
"I'm cumming" he joked licking his lips  
"That's not funny Alois" I dropped my eyebrows. Alois fake pouted… it was cute, but I would never admit that.  
"You liked it earlier Ciel"  
"Talk whorish later Alois" I said walking towards the door.  
"Fine…" he sighed and followed me when we got by the door, he interlocked his fingers with mine. I smiled, but I made it so he couldn't see me smile.  
"A-Alois, what we did was against the law, we can't make it obvious if we want this work"  
"But we just had sex, that's it!"  
"Alois homosexuality is illegal; we could get jailed for this or worse…" I couldn't say 'killed' but I left it at that, he needed to know that at least.  
Alois looked like what I was felling: scared.  
"Oh…"  
"Just come on, we can do this later okay?" gesturing to our hands. I pulled out of his grip.  
"Slut" he mumbled, I rolled my eyes  
I opened the door quietly and we walked out quietly. I found it awkward to walk but I tried not to make it obvious, I looked out for people but no one was there, good. As we walked towards the main hall, we got to the stairs and when I saw Maylene run across the hall, stopping nervously, then bowed at us.  
"M-Master's" I nodded at her, pretending like nothing had happened. Her eyes where wide open with astonishment and then she ran off.  
"You think she knows?" I asked Alois  
"Probably not"  
"Hm..."  
We walked quickly up the stairs then along the corridor towards my room, we were nearly there...  
"Bouchan…"  
FUCK!  
I turned around to see Sebastian looking oddly at me; he inhaled deeply like he was smelling something intriguing.  
"Y-yes"  
"I changed the bed as you requested this morning, I also ran you your nine o'clock bath as well"  
Talk about good timing and luck.  
"Ah yes, thank you Sebastian"  
"Will you be requiring anything else?" he asked, I don't think he had figured it out, he seemed to have heard nothing … thank god.  
"No thank you, I won't be needing you till tomorrow Sebastian" This wasn't out of the usual for me sometimes, I sent myself to bed without Sebastian's help.  
"Yes my lord. Goodnight"  
he went to leave when Claude walked round the corner.  
For god sake! What was this? Piss off everyone already. I feel filthy, not because of Alois because of that fact I was covered in dried human liquids!  
Claude looked at Alois with disclosure.  
"Your highness…" did he know something?  
"Night Claude!" he said cheerfully  
"But…"  
"I won't need you tonight, I can sort myself out"  
Alois! You fool, now it looks apparent we're doing thing we shouldn't!  
"Not even a bath?" he asked carefully.  
Was there a secret message that only Alois and Claude knew about?  
"No, I had one last night remember?" he rolled his eyes  
"Silly Claude!"  
"Okay then your highness, Goodnight" he said bowing  
They both walked away and I sighed.  
"Let's go have that bath then Ciel" he said licking my ear  
"Let's" I answered in a way that let him know I wasn't being perverted and I just want to be uncontaminated again. As we walked through the door and I shut it Alois started to suddenly act miserable.  
"Do you think I'm dirty?" he asked  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
Where was this coming from?  
"Because you keep saying you want to wash and that you feel unclean… do you feel disgusting because of me… and what we did?" he was looking down at his feet.  
"Alois…"  
"Is it because of the old man? Is he the reason you want to wash of my touch off your body so quickly?" I slapped his arm  
"What is wrong with you Alois! I said I feel unclean because I'm covered in dried sweat and stuff like that, it has nothing to do with your touch or the old man who abused you" he shivered.  
Great now he's depressed and I feel guilty, which I only feel now, if he had done this yesterday I wouldn't have cared.  
I started pulling off my clothes, Alois looked up.  
"You can either stand there and sulk or you can join me in the bath" Alois smirked and started pulling his clothes off as well.  
I knew that would get his attention.  
"Can I wash you and hair Ciel?" he asked almost hungrily  
"Just don't get soap in my eyes" I said pulling off the last piece of clothing and dropping it to the floor  
"Don't worry, I'll look after you" he said untying my eye patch and putting it on my bedside cabinet. I smirked as we walked into the bathroom.  
We climbed in; I had a pretty big bath so there was plenty of room. I sighed with pleasure at the heat. Alois was behind me and began washing my body with the sponge; it felt incredible. He washed my arms and legs first, and then moved to soft and tender places afterwards. He washed my back, then stomach, and then moved round to my chest. He was then extra careful with my face and crotch. He spent plenty of time washing between my legs. I moaned quietly.  
"Doesn't that feel good?" he asked stroking me gently with his fingers without the sponge in his hand.  
Yes Alois… fuck hell it does…  
"I think you dropped the sponge"  
"Oh looks like I did… unless you want me wash you with my hands?"  
I wanted him to, but I felt so exhausted.  
"T-Tomorrow" I managed, he chuckled.  
"Aw, I wore out my Ciel." he giggled  
"Well I'll be wearing you out even more tomorrow, I can last long, much longer. I just didn't to tonight because you wouldn't of been able to" I tutted.  
"J-just be careful washing my hair Alois, if you get soap in my eyes, you sleep in your own bed"  
"I know, you already said! I won't be rough, I'll be gentle"  
I let him wash my hair I leaned back onto his lap a little so he could reach the top of my head, I shut my eyes as he started massaging my head as he washed and brought his knees up so he could hold me in place and not slide under the water.  
"Thank you" he said  
"For what?"  
"For letting me have you" I smirked  
"Shh slut"  
"Hey I'm not just any slut! I'm your slut"  
"You are… "  
"Yes, yes I am"  
When he had finished I did the same for him in return and seemed to enjoy it as well. We got out of the bath and dried ourselves; Alois dried himself quicker than I did so he took the liberty to dry my hair with a towel.  
"I can do that myself, I maybe a bit younger than you, but I'm not incompetent of doing things you know"  
"I know, I just wanted to do it for you"  
"Oh thanks…"  
After Alois was satisfied that my hair was dry, he started looking at the nail marks on his body where I had dug them in.  
"Looks like you had to cling to something to hold on" I looked in the mirror as I pulled off my towel, I shook my head  
"I think I got it worse" I said looking at the hickeys all over my neck, throat, chest and even crotch. Alois turned to look and smiled  
"Looks like you got hungry"  
"Oh I did Ciel, I did" he smacked his lips  
"And it tasted great!"  
"…thanks" I yawned. Alois examined and kissed a few hickeys on my chest; they didn't hurt until he started poked them.  
"Ouch, that hurt!" he giggled and stopped  
"You'll have them for while"  
He stopped and put his arms around me, pushing his naked body up against mind, I tensed up and he laughed.  
Not again… I don't have the energy Alois  
But I was wrong, he didn't try anything; he just leaned down and kissed my lips. I kissed him back, savouring the warm taste of his mouth. Our tongues didn't fight for dominance, but Neither of us pulled away soon. Alois started giggling breaking the kiss.  
"What?"  
"Can't we do this in bed?" he winked  
"Get in bed then"  
"Yay! Oh uh Ciel, I haven't got anything to sleep in, as in to wear" I knew what he was planning so I decided to step ahead of his game and join in.  
"Oh I you can borrow on of mine, but I wasn't going to put one on-"  
"Then I won't…" he realised I was toying with him  
"…your such a tease uke!"  
"Alois you can call me uke, just be careful who is around when you say it around okay?"  
"Okay…" I blew out the candle light and I felt Alois cling to me instantly, I took his hand  
"Nothing can hurt you Alois, I'm hear" We walked towards my bed and got inside Alois clung to me straight away, I guess he really was scared of the dark.  
As I soon as my head hit the pillow I started to fall asleep  
"Ciel?"  
"Yes…"  
"Don't fall asleep just yet" he squeezed me tighter  
"Alois, nothing is going to hurt you in this room, the only thing that will is me and I don't plan on hurting you anytime soon" I felt him kiss my neck, then move his lips towards my mouth, I moved as well so we were kissing again. Alois pushed his tongue gently into my mouth leaving me access to everything, as a result I did the same, but this was only a 'goodnight' kiss, so it didn't last very long to both of our dismay.  
"I love you" he whispered as he interlocked our legs, pushing us closer together; making us both cling to each other to treasure the intimate stripped touch. He hugged me and I hugged him back as he made sure I was tight inside his arms.  
I felt protected and cherished something I hadn't felt in what felt like a lifetime. I didn't know what to say or what to think anymore, but all I did know was that I loved Alois, with all my heart and soul. The voice was right I wasn't attracted to Elizabeth; I was attracted to Alois… in more than one way.  
"I love you too…" I managed before I feel asleep in my seme's arms.


	3. Hiding the ecstacy

It burns… IT BURNS, IT FUCKING BURNS! STOP THE PAIN, IT HURTS, IT HURTS!  
I woke with a sudden jolt, I gasped but kept my eyes shut as I felt a colossal surge of throbbing pain in my below area. It ached like hell; having my soul and heart ripped out would be less painful. I thought the pain was dire yesterday. I clung to the sheets and inhaled; a sugary and luscious scent. My eyes shot open as I felt movement around my abdominals. Somehow Alois had positioned himself between my legs and was clinging around my chest; he had his head resting on my collarbone. My arms were hugging him, and my hands grasping the sheets around us. I felt comfortable and warm… except for my rear. Alois twitched and I felt a wet patch on my collarbone; he had drooled on me. I smirked at his blonde head. He fidgeted and caught a bruised area near my pelvis. I flinched with the pain, I bruise too easily.  
Well that's what happens when I let Alois in control, I let him take away my virginity; irreplaceable.  
Ciel, stop complaining you liked… no loved it. You felt him deep inside you, and you wanted it. You begged for it, like a dog… like the dog you are.  
Shut up, I feel sick…  
No Ciel you're just edgy because you don't know what to think! You've never experienced it before, so you're intentionally screwing yourself! For god sake, can't you see that?  
Alois jolted and moaned something like 'no I want the purple one' as he said out he reached out delicately and hugged deeper into my naked chest. He sleep talked, which I find cute but also disturbing.  
You should be ashamed… thinking those things about someone after what you've done…  
I sighed. I wanted to have a huge paroxysm and start throwing things and crying. I hated myself for giving in and letting him play his games, but at the same time I wanted every inch of Alois, every inch loving me all day, every day.  
I fidgeted and let out a small shriek. Fuck that hurt. I scowled at Alois distastefully, but my face dropped into a disappointed look, not at Alois, but at myself.  
Yeah… feel ashamed. He didn't abuse you, he helped… no looked after you and this is his reward?  
A single tear ran down my cheek, I wiped it away viscously. Tears; a disgusting way of expressing emotion.  
I shook my head in annoyance and tutted. I tried sitting up more, but Alois was too heavy. He was still lying on my chest, I tried positioning him so that I could sit and that he stayed asleep; I failed.  
He opened his eyes and looked deeply into mine and smiled cutely.  
"Morning Ciel" he said wiggling his body on mine, reminding me that we were both naked and under the sheets together… limbs interlocked and keeping each other warm.  
I smirked,  
"Yes, good morning Alois…"  
He crawled up my body with his warm fingers; it tickled my skin. He stopped when he reached my mouth, he teased my lips pushing his finger in slightly making it damp and running it across my lips. He would try and push further in his fingers sporadically, but I refrained from playing his games.  
I turned my head and glanced at the clock…  
"Only eight o'clock… I don't get up until nine usually on Fridays" the weekend was tomorrow… not that it made any difference to me.  
"Then why are you awake?" he asked, pulling his fingers away and crawling further up my body so he was a lips distance away from me.  
"I'm not tired…"  
Liar…  
"Then whatcha doin'?"  
"Just thinking…"  
"About?" he moved half an inch closer, so he was incredibly close, but not enough to touch my lips.  
"Things…"  
"Obviously, but what sort of things?"  
"Just random stuff…"  
"Don't lie to me Ciel, you belong to me now. I know you… in more than one way… and I know when you're lying" he rubbed his nose against mine affectionately.  
"I was thinking about yesterday" He started giggling  
"Knew you'd love it! Your already 'thinking' about it… if you want more all you have to do is say and I'll give it to you as hard as you want" he moved closer and pulled on my lip with his teeth gently.  
"N-not in that sort of way!"  
"Are you sure uke?"  
I'm regretting saying that he could call me uke…  
"Yes, I'm sure!" he raised an eyebrow and trailed his fingers down my stomach and down to my thighs, he fumbled softly around my crotch gently feeling for any wetness that may have occurred. I cleared my throat trying to ignore the soft, warm touch coming from his hands.  
To his disappointment I wasn't damp.  
"S-satisfied?" I asked. Why do I keep stuttering?  
"No... But I know what will"  
How can he be so horny in the morning? He has only just woken up!  
"Alois…" before I could carry on he started straddling me and nudging me gently in the neck. Was this one of Alois 'cuddly' moments? He wasn't trying to be forceful… maybe he didn't want sex…  
I regretted saying that, when he pushed his limp member towards mine. It felt good but also eccentric at the same time…  
"Not the time Alois" He literally stopped nosing around my neck and look at me impatiently.  
"But we have an hour…" he mumbled and biting his lip. He reached down and pushed his hands under my rear and tightened his grip; I yelped in pain. He giggled at my tenderness, it seemed to only make him more turned on… fucking sadist.  
"Aww poor little Ciel's arse aches from the pleasure I gave him, I can take his mind off of that" he started gnawing at my jaw, I moaned quietly, his tongue was hot and soaking with saliva; it made the pain I felt worthwhile.  
I cupped his face,  
"Please Alois… no" I said this with sternly and also sensitively. Something snapped inside him; he grabbed my face and rammed me into the mattresses and pinned me down with a harsh grip; making me cry with pain.  
"No Ciel you do what I tell you to do. I'm the seme, so shut the hell up" his face scared me; I tried pulling away, I felt really nervous.  
"G-Get off..."  
"What did I just tell you bitch?"  
Do I just give him what he wants?  
I reached up to lick his neck when he grabbed my face and pushed it back down fiercely. I cried out again.  
I hated Alois; I hated him and his moods… why, why was he doing this to me? After everything he said to me…  
"Who said you could do that? Huh?" He scowled at me bitterly and kept my face in his hands so I couldn't avoid his eyes. I wanted to die. I knew that this 'affection' would come at a price…  
I winced waiting for him to hit me, or punish me in some sort of way, but he didn't he just started giggling. I opened my eyes and realised a few tears had escaped from my eyes; I saw his face smiling again and his grip loosening. He fell onto his back and turned his body to see me.  
"Wha-" he saw my face flushed with awe and opened his eyes widely in astonishment wiping away stray tears.  
"Awww Ciel, you thought I was being serious" he looked at me sympathetically and hugged me tightly into his body.  
I wanted to carry on crying, I thought that I would have been adding his name to my list of people who have 'used and abused' me.  
I clung to him securely.  
"Don't ever give me that face again, I didn't like it at all Ciel…" he mumbled, I couldn't reply  
"That was only my 'inner seme' coming out…" He mumbled into my hair, I clung tighter  
"Whore…" he giggled again,  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
"Do that again and I'll cover you in raw meat and set the dogs on you…"  
"You have dogs Ciel? I thought the only dog on this estate was you…" he sniggered  
That failed…  
Shut up!  
"…Then I'll set Sebastian on you"  
"Hmmm, I'll call Claude then!" I could feel him starting to nibble on my ear  
I was running out of threats  
"I won't have sex with you!"  
"WHAT?!" He screamed in my ear and accidently biting onto ear, drawing a little blood.  
"Shit that hurt moron!" I went to rub my ear, but he licked it quickly to my perplexity.  
"A-anyway, if you don't want me to ban you from my body, then don't do it…"  
"But I can't control when he comes out!" He moaned, mopping his head down and then licking my neck tenderly.  
"Well learn! I'll hate you if you do it again" I hugged his body closer, I was never a 'huggy' person, but now I realised that actually I cling to people quiet a lot… I blame the humans who die around me and never showed me any affection.  
"Urgh, Ciel!" he whined, I sighed and kissed his head.  
"I'm going to try and sleep again"  
"But you I thought you weren't tired"  
"I know, but I haven't slept like this in months, so I'm seizing the opportunity" I closed my eyes and buried myself back into Alois warm bare body.  
I heard him chuckle with smugness… he'd obviously figured out he's the reason I slept so well.  
"Night night my little Ciel" he giggled quietly  
"I'm not little" I complained from his chest, my voice sounded muffled and whinny.  
"Oh not down there, but you are compared to me" he taunted  
"Goodnight Alois!"  
"Sleep sweet Ciel" he kissed my forehead and pulled the covers over me, so I was comfy.  
I half lied, I was tired, but I was telling the truth because I did want to take for granted that I could hopefully carry on sleeping normally again… and I would only ever have a crappy sleeping pattern again… was if Alois left me.

I heard the birds singing outside of the window, and I could feel the sunlight pour into the room and onto my bed, where it wrapped around my bare legs. I rolled over onto one side to look towards the window; the curtains where open.  
"Alois wake up, it's time for breakfast" I stretched slightly.  
No reply.  
"Alois, come on" I moaned and peered over to his side to find an empty bed. His clothes where gone too, every piece of evidence that pointed to Alois sleeping with me in my bed that night… was gone.  
"Fucking bastard" I shook my head in disgust.  
What, so was that his plan? Pfft not a plan… he fucked, and then fucked off!  
I tossed the covers off in resentment and stomped painfully towards the bathroom angrily. My rear still stung like hell but I was too irritated to care.  
The nerve of that bastard! How dare he humiliate me like this, I'll kill him!  
I wanted to punch Alois' face so much, after everything that had happened, and he does this. He lied to me…  
"Oh Ciel I love you my uke" I mocked his words, in a childish manner.  
"No you just wanted sex!"  
I looked at the bath at remember how he'd treated me, but I can see now it was just to give a little back to me after he stole my virginity.  
Thinking that made me aggravated. I stared at the mirror and look at myself; I was adding his name to the 'used and abused' list.  
I stormed awkwardly out towards my wardrobe, pulling on a pair of underwear from my chest of draws. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and blue garments; shorts and long jacket. I tried to pull them on carefully; I didn't want to have to explain why I suddenly had pulled the buttons ripped of my clothing to Sebastian. After they were on, I also pulled on my black knee highs with pale rims. I walked over to table, adjusted my hair and tied my eye patch over my eye. He's a selfish idiot, nothing more than a naïve child.  
My hunger was affecting my mood; whenever I'm hungry it makes me grouching. I would never admit this to a living soul though.  
I opened the top draw and pulled out a long black lacy ribbon.  
"You'll look sexy in black lace Ciel… I would love to peel it of your body"  
After what he did… he decides to come back and provoke me?  
I turned around and scowled at him.  
"What to do you want?"  
"Well look who's grumpy this morning! Jeez Ciel, lighten up" I briefly pretended to laugh.  
"Lighten up? You want me to lighten up?" I stared at him.  
"What's wrong Ciel? Your all… your acting like you have a stick up your arse!" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Want me to inspect it for you?" he winked and walked towards me.  
"Go away Alois"  
"What, Why?!" He moaned, pouting.  
"Because I said to…"  
He carried on walking towards me and stopped in front of me. He pushed his face towards mine.  
"Ciel… what's wrong?" he asked  
"You left." I said simply. He laughed loudly.  
"No Ciel I went to make sure Sebastian and Claude where making food. We kinda over slept… and I was going to get Sebastian to bring you breakfast in bed!" he pretended to pout.  
"Ohh… well I just destroyed your plans"  
"Yeah you did and don't you 'ohh' me. How dare you be mean to your seme!" I sighed.  
"S-sorry" he giggled  
"I'll have to punish you Ciel…"  
"H-how?"  
You walked right into that one Ciel  
"Hmmm well let's see, after we've done it in the bath… no I think I will punish you first by doing … well… all sorts… then in the bath afterwards!"  
Does he really have the free time to plan this?  
"You didn't tell me how Alois"  
"Eager are we Ciel? Hmm, let's think, probably I'll… nah you'll find out tonight…" I sighed  
"Okay okay whatever" I mumbled  
He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly.  
"Morning Ciel" he said from my mouth.  
"Good morning-" He started kissing me more roughly this time. He tasted sugary and well… delicious; he'd been eating something which tasted good. Curious to finding it out what it was, I took the liberty of helping myself. I tasted around, roaming for that taste. He pulled away.  
"…said you where eager" I rolled my eyes and my stomach made a small noise. Alois giggled and put his ear to my stomach as if he was listening to it.  
"Yes… yes… is that so?" he teased  
"What are you doing Alois?"  
"Your stomach is feeling sad, it's hungry!"  
"Well I know that" He stood up and sulked  
"Ruin my fun"  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on I'm hungry" I said tying my ribbon around my neck.  
"When you've hugged me! Seme's need their hugs you know!" He commanded. He sounds like someone from a charity or something.  
"Alois you said so yourself, I'm starving" I was getting a little impatient.  
He shrugged his shoulders and didn't move.  
I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. He giggled and hugged me back. He was warm, and I felt happy… as much as someone like me could feel happy.  
I took back everything I said.  
"Let's go eat!" he announced letting go.  
"Finally…"  
I started to walk towards the door; Alois started laughing again.  
"Ciel your walking weird!" he observed.  
I scowled at him  
"Was I too rough?" he asked  
"No… now shut up"  
"Make me!"  
I just ignored him as we walked out and towards the dining room, the mansion was quiet: good. As we walked into the dining room, Sebastian looked up and turned around. The room was big, and had a large, long table down the middle. A few simple Tapestries and paintings hung on the wall.  
"Good morning Bouchan" he said, but there was something troubling him, he kept inhaling deeply and looking at me cautiously.  
"Your highness" Claude said pulling out a chair for him. Alois basically jumped into it.  
"Come on Ciel!" Alois whined.  
"Earl Trancy, my lord will be ready in just a moment. I just need to give him a message"  
"Hurry up Sebastian I'm hungry" I complained.  
"Yes, my lord"  
There was definitely something up with Sebastian.  
He gestured for me to walk back outside the room. He followed me out.  
"So what's the message?"  
"That you have committed yourself to another human" he smiled his wicked smile  
"W-what are you on about Sebastian?"  
"But why Earl Trancy? Out of all humans you chose him?" he raised an eyebrow  
"What are you blabbering about Sebastian?"  
Shit…  
"Bouchan, I can smell that scent anywhere. It is radiating off of you. I thought it was most peculiar yesterday when I heard lots of screaming coming from upstairs, then you suddenly smelling strongly of lust and then wanting to go to bed instantly… while Earl Trancy was also going to bed as well…"  
I said nothing and scowled at him.  
"Bouchan"  
"What…"  
"You gave me you soul in the contract you made with me, so what you like to do with your body is no concern of mine, unless you are in pain or you are suffering…"  
'what you like to do with your body' … bloody demon.  
"Your point being?"  
"…That if Earl Trancy happens to cause you pain… I will therefore have to interfere with your actions. From what I understand that what you did was painful but you seemed to be having fun so I did not react when I heard you screaming… certain things."  
Dirty bastard! He heard it all!  
"I can also tell by the way you are walking Bouchan"  
I stared at him  
"Roug-… you're just not used to it…"  
Urgh, he's deliberately tormenting me! Yeah Sebastian, say rough and I'll order you to kill yourself!  
"And Bouchan, I also found a… interesting mess upstairs you left for me to clean… on the chaise longue"  
I felt myself starting to blush.  
"…I also found your buttons too" he raised an eyebrow at me.  
I scowled appallingly at him.  
"You see Bouchan; it's different for demons…"  
"…It is now? Well in the human world talking about… that… is not spoken about, therefore while you are here you will do the same." I was trying my hardest not to blush in front of him.  
"Yes Bouchan, I am very sorry" I was just about to walk away  
"And Sebastian?"  
"Yes Bouchan?" he smiled mischievously.  
"You will not speak of it to anyone and… if that ever happens again, you will…"  
I can't believe I'm about to say this…  
"Not intervene. That's an order. You will not unless I tell you to."  
"Yes, my lord" he bowed and followed me back into the room, where Alois was trying to resist the food in front of him… he was sitting on his hands. I smirked. He's waiting patiently.  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting" Sebastian pulled out the chair and I sat myself down, wincing at the pain. Alois sniggered at my face. I sent him a scowl over the table.  
"No worries!" He called.  
We began eating, it filled a hole, satisfied my hunger… but the whole time I felt uneasy, because I felt like Sebastian's eyes on me, watching me… waiting for something…

***  
I sat down at my desk slowly; being careful of my backside. I didn't have any work to do, so I literally had the day off.  
Alois strutted in after me and perched himself in front of me on my desk.  
"You don't have any work today Ciel…" he teased  
"Yes I know…"  
"Which means we have all day to play" He edged forward, basically throwing his body into the direction of my eyes.  
"Chess isn't fun to play all day" I tried to keep a straight face.  
"Oh no Ciel, I'm not in a chess mood…"  
"Alois, I'm not in the mood for any of your games"  
"Aww Ciel!" he complained and pouted immaturely.  
"Oh come on, I'm not doing any harm!" he whinged.  
"Fine! What do you want to do?" I asked reluctantly; his eyes lit up.  
He shoved the random paperwork situated on my desk onto the floor; clearing a space for him to spread himself across my desk.  
"W-What was that for?!" I scowled at him.  
"It was in the way" he shrugged as if what he just did was normal behaviour.  
"Pick it up"  
"Hmm… no" he lay down and turned over onto his stomach, but he was still looking at me.  
"Now" I commanded  
"Na-ah" he stuck out his tongue.  
I sighed and walked over to the papers myself; I picked them up… obviously having to bend over in the process.  
"Ooh I like this view" he sniggered  
"Shut up" I hissed. I picked up the last sheet and organised them back into order. Realigning them I placed them inside a draw; so they were safe.  
I sat back down and sighed. Alois sat up and moved as close as he could get but without touching me… I guess I would have to rapidly get used to him being so close to me.  
"Ciel Phantomhive" I watched sceptically as he pull his shoes off with his feet.  
"Yes?"  
He pulled my face closer to his and brought his mouth to my ear.  
"I love you…" I froze as he pushed his foot into my crotch.  
He giggled at my reaction; wiggling his toes around gently making my body more taut.  
I couldn't move, I felt like I was tied to my chair. I tried looking away from him, but he shook his head and pulled our eyes back in contact as he cupped my face.  
"Na-ah Ciel" he cooed. I bit my lip as he pushed his foot in further.  
"P-please don't…" I couldn't help but stumbled over my words.  
"Hmm, let's think… no I think I'll do what I want to Ciel…" he smirked and crushed our lips together as he pulled me into his warm embrace. He whirled his tongue around my mouth enthusiastically.  
Only he would have the energy to do something like this, this early in the day.  
Ciel It's not early…  
I ignored the voice.  
I am so not in the mood for this; my body aches and I have just eaten.  
Alois pulled away and sniggered.  
"Ciel tastes of breakfast!" he announced. I rolled my eyes in irritation.  
"Of course I would, I have just eaten!" I pushed his foot away and tried to get up.  
"Oh no you don't!" Alois said, shoving me to the ground; so I was lying on my stomach. He then placed a foot on my back as if he had defeated me in some kind of game.  
I tried getting up again, but I failed when he kicked me to the floor again, slamming my chest into the floor boards callously making me protest with a quiet moans. He laughed maliciously and repeated the process of crushing me into the floor.  
"Y-you're such a sadist Alois…" I gasped; he was knocking all of the air out of my lungs.  
"Mmm and you love it Ciel, don't deny it" He removed his foot to my delight; but to my frustration he straddled my back and placed his hand between my legs instead and began rubbing his hands slowly against me.  
I whimpered… a little too loudly; which I regretted as he suddenly turned my body over so I was on my back and stared directly into my eyes… well eye…  
He sat down on my body and pinned my arms to the floor above my head with one hand.  
With his free hand, he touched my hands:  
"Mine…" he whispered  
He touched my face:  
"Mine…"  
My neck:  
"Also mine…"  
My stomach:  
"I like this bit…" he mumbled  
Then stroking my thighs:  
"Mmm I like this area too… which I obviously also own…"  
He then ran his hand over my shorts:  
"This is my favourite part… the bit I love this the most" He gestured with his fingers as he stroked the hem of my shorts; running his finger tips up and down the front of my shorts frequently.  
I could feel the sensation beyond my pelvis, that I had felt many times last night, returning. I fixed my eyes firmly together. Alois' small touches; then became more potent rubbing.  
Not now, why now!  
But I was too late; I heard Alois' sadistic chuckle as I felt myself hardening.  
"It seems he likes me too" he pulled at my shorts buttons, unfastening them slowly; and inspecting inside. He pulled at my shorts and giggled at the sight.  
"You know, I prefer you without your shorts on…" he laughed again.  
"A-Alois… n-not now…"  
I was interrupted as he had already started kissing me again to silence my objection to his actions. He pushed his body closer to mine; so I could feel his body against mine; making me tense up and encouraging the sensation in my shorts. He giggled as he began teasing my mouth with his tongue; poking my lips and tongue trying to get me to respond.  
I somehow managed hauled myself away from his grip.  
"Alois not now"  
"Ne! Ciel, don't be such a spoil sport! Anyway you did say 'what do you want to do'." He then tried to continue.  
"But Alois…" He covered my lips.  
"Uke… no one's going to find us… we can have all sorts of fun and no one will disturb us" he reassured me.  
Come on, he's right. Have some fun…  
"I know you want to Ciel; I can feel you do…" He whispered shoving a knee imbetween my legs, making me moan with pain and pleasure.  
"Ah I told you" He began licking the side of my neck. I felt his tongue twirl around my neck; leaving a wet and warm trail behind.  
He suddenly stopped, to my dismay.  
"…but your clothes are in the way Ciel…"  
"Your point being?" I wanted him to carry on, but I was scared. Not of Alois, but of what would happen if we got caught…  
He smirked evilly and stared deeply at me.  
"Want me to spell it out Phantomhive?"  
I didn't say anything; I didn't want to, I didn't want this… yet…  
"Would you like me to do it for you?" he whispered into my ear.  
Again I didn't say anything, I knew no matter whatever I replied with he would use it against me.  
"Ciel if you don't answer me, I'll have to punish you…" his eyes had turned sadistic and twisted.  
"Why now?" he grunted with disappointment at my answer.  
"Ciel, I'm not stupid I can see you want it… so don't tell me you don't" he kept our bodies firmly together.  
"Alois… I didn't say that I didn't want 'it'… it's just that now isn't the time"  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
He started giggling and he pulled me up so I was sitting up in front of him.  
"Alois?"  
"You just said 'I didn't say that I didn't want 'it' implying that you do want it…" he stopped at smiled.  
"Y-yeah, b-but… like I said, now isn't the time…"  
"Okay Ciel, here's how it is; I want you and I'm getting impatient, you want me but your acting frigid."  
"I am not acting fr-"  
He pulled us to our feet at a ridiculous speed; making me feel dizzy. Before my eyes could adjust he pushed me up against wall and began moving his hands around my body freely.  
"Ciel I'm gonna take you now, whether you want me to or not" He moved his hands to my torso and began peeling off my clothes. He yanked my jacket off and ribbon, and then ripped at my shirt; bursting off the buttons… yet again.  
"Would you stop doing that Alois!" I complained. He ignored me and kissed my lips. I didn't move, I just let him try and encourage me to join him, but I didn't. He stopped when I didn't respond.  
"If you don't do anything back Ciel, I will make you regret it" he smirked.  
"By doing what precisely Alois?" He giggled  
"Oh you'll see Ciel, but still, I want you to react to me!"  
…'react' to him…  
He giggled again and moved my hands to his clothing.  
"Undress me" he lowered his eyelids, to a seductive squint.  
I sighed.  
Was there any point in arguing against him? He'd get what he wanted anyway…  
…who says you don't want it too Ciel? What if you wanted it as well… then you could both benefit from it…  
"Not here" Alois laughed,  
"Then where my Ciel?" He winked at me.  
I bit my lip in thought.  
"Ne Ciel, come on and choose! If you don't hurry up, I'll have you here!" He complained.  
I grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards the door. Alois followed me happily. We walked out of the door and down the corridor.  
"Let me guess, your room Ciel?" he whispered.  
I nodded.  
"Ah is that where you keep you kinky things?"  
"Alois I don't own 'kinky things'" I shook my head at his peculiar question as we turned down the hallway towards me room.  
"What, so you never did any experimenting with Sebastian?"  
"What are you talking about?" I hissed.  
"I haven't done anything with Sebastian, that's disgusting" I rolled my eyes and open my door.  
"Sure you haven't" Alois mocked. I stopped walking as the door shut.  
"Alois, I haven't done anything with Sebastian. I haven't done anything with anyone apart from…" Alois looked at me smugly.  
"…apart from whom Ciel?"  
"You…"  
"Wow so you really haven't done anything… what about in the night?" he started nibbling at my ear.  
"W-what do you mean 'in the night'?"  
"You know, when you wake up in the night, feeling all tense and you have to 'sort it out'" he giggled.  
I didn't understand what he meant.  
"I don't get it, 'sort what out'?" Alois opened his mouth in shock.  
"You mean you've never touched yourself Ciel?"  
"Alois I can't not touch my own body" I poked my arm.  
"See" Alois laughed vociferously.  
"No silly little Ciel…" He picked me up and walked over to the bed and pushed me down; then climbing over me and straddled me.  
"…this sort of touch…" he ran his fingers into my shorts and began stroking my member. I whined a little.  
"So you've never done anything like this before, by yourself?" with every stroke, his movements became firmer and felt more pleasurable. I shook my head and quietly sighed with delight.  
"… not even when your alone and you get that 'feeling' inside of you"  
"Um, well no. I don't really get that 'feeling' when I'm on my own" he began rubbing my perineum; which made me moan.  
"Oh that'll soon change Ciel, you'll be touching yourself when I'm not around, I'm sure of it" He laughed and moved his fingers up the underside of my member; which had already started to become firm. I groaned at his movements and clung to the bed sheets.  
"Hey Ciel, have you ever woken up in the night wet?"  
What was with all the questions?!  
"Um…" He touched the head of my member briefly, feeling it was just starting to seep with precum, and slowed down his movements.  
"So have you Ciel?" he persisted and began making sure that my shirt was no longer on my body.  
"W-well, only a few times I guess…"  
"Oh is that so? Well you will be after this…" He moved his mouth to my right nipple and began to suck hard.  
"A-Alois" I moaned and subconsciously I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
He continued to lightly touch my member, but sucked my chest roughly. He began to tease me by nibbling and rubbing his tongue against my hardening nub. I let out a small yelp, it felt so rewarding, I wanted more. The more he felt me, the more to licked me; the more the pain in my rear seemed to disappear. He giggled from my chest as I grabbed his head and interlocked my fingers into his hair. He moved his mouth from the firm right nub, to the soft untouched left nub. All the 'pre-touching' was making me impatient.  
"M-mor…" I started to say, but I choked over my words as Alois sudden began pumping my member, I moaned loudly as Alois moved his warm hands up and down. Alois stopped sucking my nubs and moved his mouth to lips. He began kissing me enthusiastic and passionately; I responded in the same way.  
I was in my room, what people didn't know, wouldn't cause any problems… would it?  
…see Ciel, if you want to just go for it, do it. As Alois said, no one will find you.  
I forced my tongue into his mouth and fought with his tongue for dominance. As he rammed his tongue into my mouth, I began sucking on his it. I didn't really know what I was doing; all I did know was that it felt good. Alois laughed and stopped everything, including stopped pumping me too.  
"That's a new one Ciel, never had that one before… let me have a go!" He continued kissing me and copied my previous movements. He mumbled something from my mouth as he enjoyed the sensation and continued teasing and encouraging my growing member. I ran my hands up his chest and began stripping off his coat, shirt and bow. He pulled his mouth away and tried to lick my neck but gave up to my bewilderment.  
"Oh Ciel, I want a go!"  
So this is what Alois is like when he's impatient…  
"W-what do you mean?" I threw his shirt, coat and bow onto the floor.  
"Suck me Ciel… right now!" he groaned into my throat.  
"S-suck what?" I asked.  
I didn't want him to say…  
"My dick Ciel" he whispered lustfully.  
…too late.  
"B-but I…" I started but Alois cupped my face and interrupted me.  
"…It doesn't matter if you haven't done it before, just do it Ciel" I felt anxious as Alois lay on his back and pulled me onto his body.  
"Now Ciel… you know you want to" He giggled.  
He bent his knees and positioned me between his legs.  
"I-I don't Alois…"  
What he was asking me to do was disgusting.  
"Ciel yesterday when you licked my cum off of your fingers, I saw the look in your face you wanted more; do this and you'll get every drop that I give you" he smirked at me.  
I can't believe I'm doing this!  
I started to unbutton his shorts and pulled them down his hips and to his ankles. He had a vast grin on his face as I then did the same to his underwear.  
"Right there Ciel, right there" He spread his legs, leaving me a full view of him. His member had begun to leak ever so slightly. I winced at the thoughts of what I was about to do and placed my hands on his hips.  
"Ciel… just think of a lollypop or those yummy sweets you eat… but trust me, this'll be a hundred times better" He giggled at me and stroked my hair.  
I shut my eyes and sucked on the end of his member; he let out a large sigh. I screwed my eyes together as much as I could, as I moved more into my mouth slowly.  
"Ah more Ciel more" he moaned.  
On impulse I sucked his member harder, I felt scared and sick as I began tasting liquids that where coming out of him.  
I heard Alois mumbling something whorish.  
Although… even though I was scared at what I was doing, I was immensely enjoying it. I pushed more into my mouth and sucked harder. Alois started thrusting his hips into my mouth, as he thrusted, more of his soaking member was pushed inside of my mouth, which made me gag. I pulled a little away trying not to choke.  
"No don't stop Ciel" I winced again as Alois started pulling at my hair and calling my name. I clung to his hips and felt my eyes start watering.  
I felt so ashamed of myself, so appalled at what I was doing.  
"Harder Ciel, harder!" he screamed at me as he tightened the grip around my hair, making me whine with pain. He pushed my head towards his pelvis.  
My head was screaming at me; 'stop Ciel stop!', 'don't be so disgusting', 'you couldn't sink any lower…', 'you don't deserve the Phantomhive name'.  
Did it matter though? Did it matter what I was doing this to Alois? I wasn't hurting anyone…  
I was sick to death of hearing myself complain!  
I blocked out as many abusive thoughts as I could and pulled myself closer to Alois.  
"Yeah like that Ciel!" He moaned as I pushed the full length into my mouth and fought back any gag reflects that came as a result. I felt more fluids empty more vigorously out into my mouth.  
I could feel the sensation in my pelvis escalating; I was getting tenser by the second.  
"Ah make me cum Ciel" I knew this was coming, but I didn't know what to expect when it did happen.  
It wasn't long before I made Alois climax and he released everything he had into my mouth, I wasn't expecting so much, and for it to taste this delectable. I tried to swallow it as quickly as I could, but some of his liquids dribbled out of the corner of my mouth. Alois let out a final large sigh and patted my head lightly.  
"Better than sweets or what?" he asked, and then giggled.  
I didn't reply, I just lay on his thighs; breathless.  
"Good boy Ciel" he said then lifted up my head, pulled me forwards and kissed me hard. His kiss was rough and chaotic, but affectionate. He pulled me further up his body, so I was laying on him; our bare chests touching.  
He didn't stop kissing me, over and over he took dominance over my tongue and occasionally he'd even bite my mouth as we kissed. He started sucking on my lip and moved his hands towards my shorts.  
"How did that happen?" he mumbled from my mouth as he felt around, finding that my shorts where only unbuttoned and hadn't been removed.  
He pushed his hands into my short and felt the dampness that had occurred; he slipped his hands over my hardened member and presumed his previous work before he had gotten impatient.  
"What do you want Ciel?" he whispered into my ear. I clutched to his body as he fiddled and teased around inside of my underwear.  
"Tell me… or do you want me to stop?" he teased as he started to pull his hands out of my underwear.  
"N-no…" I started.  
"What was that little Ciel? I can't hear you…" he mocked and began teasing my body again.  
"…d-don't stop…" I gasped as he squeezed my member.  
"Don't stop what… oh you mean this?" he asked as he suddenly started pumping me for the second time that day, but this time it was proper and he wasn't going to stop for anything.  
"Y-yeah that…" he giggled.  
"And you like it?" he nibbled on my ear and licked my earlobe enthusiastically.  
I couldn't breathe; the pressure was building up inside of me. He moved his hands quicker.  
"F-fas…" I started, but I couldn't end my sentence so I just kissed him instead. Alois seemed overjoyed that I had started the kiss and responded immediately. He pulled me further up his body, so he could get a better reach of me and also so it was at a better angle to kiss.  
The more he touched me and kissed me, the more found myself I straddling him. It ended up with Alois lying on the mattress and me straddling over him. I knew he'd complain later about not being 'on top', but I didn't care. We broke away from the kiss but Alois didn't stop his hands.  
"Mmm Ciel… you do learn fast. Ah I want you even more now" he licked his lips.  
"Y-you already have me" I managed.  
"Oh I know that my dear Ciel, but I want you again… but this time, for longer and I want to experiment with you" he laughed lustily at me.  
"Mmm all the things I could do with you… and your body…" he had a very satisfied look on his face; as if he was conjuring up a master plan.  
"…but you'll have to wait little Ciel, I have lots of exhilarating planned that we can do… tonight" I started into his eyes.  
"You keep saying that…" I started, but stopped when he started to rub even harder. I gasped loudly.  
"You feel it Ciel? Do you want more?" he tormented.  
"A-ah…" he rubbed harder and pulled my eye patch off with his teeth.  
"That's much better; I want to see the look in both of your eyes when I make you cum Ciel" he giggled and licked at my right eyelid, that covered my contract. He stuck his tongue out at me and said:  
"Just like me…" He whispered but continued to tease my member callously.  
"You never did answer my question Ciel, do you want more?" He smirked at me and bit my neck.  
"Come on Ciel, be a good boy and respond to your master" he rubbed harder and faster.  
"I-I do…" I managed to say; all the feelings swirling around my body was making me dizzy.  
"You do what Ciel? He slowed down teasingly.  
"I want more" I moaned at him. He giggled and yanked my shorts and underwear off with his spare hand.  
"You sure you do?" he asked,  
"Ah I'm sure" I groaned loudly as he pumped my erect member. He laughed and worked his hands ubiquitously over my crotch. Alois did it as fast as he could, making me moan more and more.  
I felt fluids leaking out of my member and they dribbled down Alois hands and onto Alois. He smiled delightfully at the feel of my cum running down his body, then down his hips and eventually percolate into the mattress under him; making a wet patch.  
"How hard do you want it tonight Ciel?" he snapped lustfully.  
"Come on Ciel, tell me how hard you want to fuck you, TELL ME!" he yelled  
"Hard!" I screamed back trying to get him to shut up teasing me. Alois moaned happily at the answer.  
I felt my climax reaching; I wanted the release to happen now, I couldn't wait any longer. I moaned Alois' name, hoping it would make me ejaculate soon. He giggled.  
"I can feel you're almost ready to cum for me Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive cumming everything he has just for me; and all of it mine" he laughed frantically.  
"Just a bit more my uke… and then I get to clean you up" he nibbled at my ear.  
And the second he said that, he thrusted his pelvis towards mine so out member's touch; the incredible feeling made me seed directly onto his member causing me to exhale noisily. He chuckled as the warm gooey liquid poured over his member. I collapsed onto him; almost breathless.  
"Ciel you dirty boy… look at the mess you made for me…" He said breathing heavier than usual. He ran one hand through my hair but the other he slipped imbetween out touching pelvises and felt delicately around. He giggled and then pulled his hand out and wrapped both arms me.  
"You gave me quite a lot Ciel, didn't know someone as small as you could hold that much divine fluid inside of you" He rubbed my cum over our members by wiggling our bodies together. I felt suddenly exhausted so I couldn't complain at how unpleasant it felt. I felt my eyes starting to droop.  
"Aw little Ciel's falling asleep" He cooed. I tried to say 'oh shut up' but it came out as a mumble.  
"Go to sleep little uke, you'll need all of your energy for tonight" he sniggered and pulled me closer to his body. He turned me so I we were facing each other and then yanked the bed cover over us. My eyes shut and I feel asleep… again, I was getting so much sleep during the day these days; I wouldn't be tired throughout the hours of the night… or was that Alois' plan just to keep me up all night. At the time I was too tired to care, I just let myself drift off into a deep sleep, and tried not to think about what Alois had installed for me.


End file.
